prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 22, 2014 Main Event results
The April 22, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the GIANT Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania on April 22, 2014. Summary WWE Main Event featured a rematch between Intercontinental Champion Big E and Alberto Del Rio as well as a rematch between Hornswoggle and El Torito. Find out what happened – including hard-fought battles pitting Sheamus against Titus O’Neil and Ryback facing off with Jimmy Uso. After being disqualified in a bout against Big E on SmackDown, Alberto Del Rio had a second chance to defeat the Intercontinental Champion on WWE Main Event. Although the bout was a non-title match, Big E was no doubt thinking about the Intercontinental Championship Tournament and whether he would face Rob Van Dam or Bad News Barrett at Extreme Rules. Unable to lock in his patented Cross Armbreaker, Del Rio attempted a tornado DDT but the maneuver was countered – allowing the Intercontinental Champion to hit the Big Ending for the win. Following the match, Bad News Barrett's podium ascended high above the WWE Universe where the British Superstar berated Big E for being a “boring Champion.” Not only did Barrett's diatribe target the Intercontinental Champion, but he also had a few choice words for the WWE Universe. The rivalry between Hornswoggle and El Torito began last week on WWE Main Event when the pint-sized Superstars collided in tag team action. Two nights later on Smackdown, El Torito scored a win over Hornswoggle in their first one-on-one matchup. Tonight, El Torito seemed to have the match won again. However, Heath Slater distracted the bull and allowed Hornswoggle to recover, hitting a Tadpole Splash to secure a hard-fought win. Hornswoggle and El Torito now each a have a win over the other in singles competition. Looking to boost his career as a singles competitor, Titus O’Neil battled WWE's first-ever Irish-born WWE Champion, Sheamus. Starting the contest strong and knocking his opponent out of the ring, O’Neil fired up The Celtic Warrior – a Superstar that never backs down from a fight. Showcasing his athleticism and power, Titus O’Neil put up an impressive showing against Sheamus. Nevertheless, the resilient Irishman never goes down without a brutal fight and that exactly what O’Neil got. With both men nearly securing the win on numerous occasions, the WWE Universe was on the edge of their seats until Sheamus delivered a Brogue Kick for the win after O’Neil wasted time with trash talk. After being attack by RybAxel on Raw, one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions – Jimmy Uso – sought retribution against Ryback on WWE Main Event. Before the match even began, The Usos and RybAxel exchanged heated words and some shoving. Ryback tried to brawl with the twin Uso early in the contest, but the speed and high-flying ability of Jimmy left the massive Superstar reeling and struggling to catch his breath. Recalibrating, Ryback fought back and gave Jimmy Uso a taste of what he's capable of. As Ryback relied on power, Jimmy Uso relied on agility. Ryback methodically dismantled Jimmy Uso, but escaping a pinfall after Meathook reinvigorated the WWE Tag Team Champion – until an opportunity to execute Shellshocked presented itself and Ryback picked up the victory. Results ; ; *Big E defeated Alberto Del Rio (4:20) *Hornswoggle (w/ Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) defeated El Torito (w/ Diego & Fernando) (5:10) *Sheamus defeated Titus O'Neil (6:10) *Ryback (w/ Curtis Axel) defeated Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) (13:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_082_Photo_01.jpg ME_082_Photo_02.jpg ME_082_Photo_04.jpg ME_082_Photo_05.jpg ME_082_Photo_06.jpg ME_082_Photo_07.jpg ME_082_Photo_08.jpg ME_082_Photo_10.jpg ME_082_Photo_11.jpg ME_082_Photo_12.jpg ME_082_Photo_13.jpg ME_082_Photo_14.jpg ME_082_Photo_15.jpg ME_082_Photo_17.jpg ME_082_Photo_18.jpg ME_082_Photo_20.jpg ME_082_Photo_21.jpg ME_082_Photo_22.jpg ME_082_Photo_23.jpg ME_082_Photo_24.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #82 results * Main Event #82 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events